Disable Device
Disable Device represents The character's ability to take apart or reconstruct various devices * Primary Characteristic: Dexterity * Time to Perform: Dependent on the complexity of the device (see table) Disable Device allows characters to take apart various devices, including electronics, locks, and traps. How high the Difficulty for taking apart a device depends on the time the character wants to take and the complexity of the device. Objects and traps taken apart using this skill can be reassembled with another Disable Device check with the same Difficulty. Characters can increase or decrease the difficulty of taking apart a device by spending more or less time on the Disable Device check. * If a character treats the construct they want to take apart as if its complexity were one stage higher, the difficulty is reduced by 5 per time interval they spend analyzing the device ** For Example: Tathafien has found a really complex trap on a locked safe and doesn't want to set it off because he thinks it will cause a blade to come down and slice off his fingers. It's already a Moderately challenging device, but he has time to take his time, so he treats it like a Challenging device. It will take him 10 minutes on a job that would ordinarily take only 1, but the Difficulty decreases from a 25 to a 20. * If the character wants to take apart a device as if it were a less complex construct, the Difficulty increases by 5 for every stage of complexity lower that they treat the device. ** For Example: For all of his time spent carefully deconstructing the moderately challenging safe from earlier, some guards found him just as he cracked open the safe and arrest him. He waits until the perfect opportunity to make his escape, and he needs to act quickly to dismantle the cuffs on his wrists. They're Moderately challenging as it is, but he decides to spend only 1 round freeing himself, increasing the difficulty from a 25 to a 30. Character with Disable Device receive Advantages and Disadvantages base on several circumstances In the case of traps, how difficult the trap is to take apart has nothing to do with how well hidden it is; a pit trap has a basic Difficulty in disassembly, but can be extraordinarily well hidden by an expert trap maker. Furthermore, the character must have method of reaching the point they need to disable the trap at in order to completely take the device apart. * For Example: Tathafien is searching a hallway for traps and comes across a pressure plate. He knows the plate triggers something, likely a bomb, when stepped on, but he can't lift up the plate to disable it, nor can he reach the bomb to disable that. Unable to take it apart, Tath marks where the plate is so he doesn't accidentally accidentally trip it later and moves on. If a character fails to disarm a trap, what happens depends on how badly they fail the check. * If the character fails by 1 to 3 points, they know they failed in disarming the trap and can attempt to disable it again without penalty. * If the character fails by 4 to 5 points, they don't know if they failed in disarming the trap and should proceed as if they succeeded. * If the character fails by more than 5, the trap goes off, affecting everyone in its area of effect as normal. If the person attempting to disable is in the area, the trap automatically affects them with no chance to get out of the way.